Afrodisiaco de amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari quiere aprender a cocinar y recurre a la madre de Koushiro para ello. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que entre prueba y prueba, surgiría amor hasta de los fogones.
Tardé en escribirlo porque no tenía tiempo y la verdad, hoy no iba a terminarlo por como estoy, pero no puedo dejarte tirada para nada, **Ciel** de mis amores, así que aquí tienes tu retillo completo.

* * *

Su reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8** fue el siguiente:

Hikari quiere aprender a cocinar, pero obviamente de su madre no va a aprender, así que le pide ayuda a mamá Izumi. Y ya que frecuenta mucho la casa de Kou, se da un acercamiento entre ellos... A riesgo de lo que pueda desatar tu mente lime (?), te permito meter esas _cosas_ que a tí tanto te gustan, jajaja.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título** : Afrodisiaco de amor.

 **Pareja:** Koukari (Koushiro x Hikari)

 **Ranking** : M

 **Género:** Romance/ humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, azúcar.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, si no, tendría más líos de pareja que un sálvame.

* * *

 **ºAfrodisiaco de amorº**

 **.**

Si quería independizarse existían cosas que necesitaba aprender. Principalmente, cocinar. Sabía hacer lo justo que había ido aprendido por sí sola y muy de vez en cuando. Especialmente, con su madre fuera de juego. Hikari la amaba. Con toda su alma. Pero existían ciertos topes para su madre y cocinar era uno de ellos. Su padre susurraba sin que Yuuko se enterase, que su madre no lo había conquistado especialmente por el estómago.

Taichi y Hikari solían reírse de eso entre dientes.

Cuando su hermano se independizó para vivir con Yamato y Sora en un piso compartido, Hikari no tardó mucho en decidir que ella también quería al tener la edad adecuada. Pero una mujer preparada valía por dos.

Ya que Yuuko no podía ser su fuente de ayuda, lo intentó con Sora. Pero esta estaba en una etapa imposible de tratar. Entre exámenes, trabajo, chicos y una vida demasiado ocupada como para necesitar que Yamato fuera el que le hiciera la comida, era imposible. Y desde luego, Hikari no podía pedírselo a Yamato. No por nada en especial, es que era demasiado severo.

Su hermano, ni pensarlo. Había heredado el grave rasgo anti cocinero de su madre.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a la madre de Koushiro? — soltó Miyako mientras atrapaba una patata de la bolsa de Ken. El chico miró la bolsa con tristeza, siendo su última—. Ella cocina bien. Recuerda aquel día que nos trajo todas aquellas bolas de arroz. Y siempre que voy a su casa, tiene cosas deliciosas para ofrecer.

Hikari se quedó pensativa con la opción. No es que tuviera una amistad enorme con ella, pero si con Koushiro. Y esa mujer siempre fue amable. Muy amable con ellos.

Comprendió que el _no_ ya lo tenía, así que decidió hacer caso a Miyako por una vez y se plantó frente a la puerta de la casa de los Izumi.

—

.

Koushiro estaba dormitando en la silla cuando el timbre lo despertó. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, hasta que recordó que estaba solo en la casa. Corriendo con torpeza, chocándose el pie contra el quicio de la puerta al paso, abrió.

Pocas veces era la que Hikari Yagami aparecía en la puerta de su casa. Muy pocas. Señaladas. Y nunca sola. Miró a derecha e izquierda, sorprendido.

—¿Koushiro?

Dio un respingo y asintió, frotándose un ojo con sueño.

—Perdona, es que… estaba durmiendo y me acabo de despertar.

Hikari se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Ay, perdón— se disculpó—. No era mi intención. ¿Qué hora es?

Koushiro se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—No tiene importancia, en serio. Creo que deben de ser las cuatro o algo así. Mi madre suele ir a comprar a esa hora. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La menor negó con una mano y se llevó un dedo pensativa a la barbilla. Le había crecido un poco el cabello y ahora, al ladear la cabeza, caía más abundante sobre su hombro.

¿Cuántos años tenía ya Hikari? Ah. Sí. Dieciocho. Él la superaba por dos años.

Sacudiéndose esa idea de su cabeza, la invitó a entrar y tras darle una bebida, la miró por encima de su baso de té mientras ella se acomoda sobre su cama.

—Más bien, buscaba a tu madre, Koushiro-san— murmuró. Izumi enarcó una ceja interrogativamente y ella sonrió—. Quiero aprender a cocinar. Así que pensé que ella era la mejor para enseñarme.

—¿Aprender a cocinar? — Curioso, dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio.

Taichi le había comentado algo acerca de que su hermana quería emanciparse en esos días. Pero pensaba que estaba siendo una cosa pasajera. Con la presencia de Hikari en su casa, Koushiro dudaba que fuera así.

—Sí. No sé si Taichi te lo contó. — Koushiro definitivamente iba a creer que las mujeres realmente tenían un sexto sentido—, pero quiero irme a vivir por mí misma. Aunque comparta piso con otras chicas, creo que es necesario que sepa cocinar. Pensé en mi madre pero… creo que ya recuerdas cómo va todo con ella.

Koushiro asintió y casi recordó el dolor de barriga que tuvo cuando comió el famoso pastel que nunca terminaba de hacerse.

—También sopesé a Yamato-san. Pero…— negó—. Bastante tiene el pobre con mi hermano. Y Sora tampoco tiene mucho tiempo.

Koushiro conocía de buena mano como estaban esos tres. Taichi no dudaba en visitarle para contarle sus penas frecuentemente. Y luego Izumi terminaba con más dudas que soluciones.

Pero encontraba eso demasiado complicado como para inmiscuirse solo por querer saber más. También existían reglas de muros que no se debían sobrepasar.

—¿Por qué pensaste en mi madre? También está la señora Takaishi.

Hikari negó.

—Ah… no se me ocurrió— confesó dando un sorbo de su bebida.

Koushiro sonrió al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Iba a decir algo más apropiado que quedarse mirándola, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

—¡Estoy en casa! — anunció la mujer entrando.

Koushiro se levantó rápidamente para acudir en su ayuda. Hikari le siguió.

Yoshie al verla, parpadeó con sorpresa y dejó a Koushiro cargar con todas las bolsas hacia la cocina. Las escuchó hablar en la entrada mientras dejaba estas sobre la encimera. Un instante después, ambas entraban, sonrientes y hablando de cocina.

Koushiro las dejó con cierta preocupación.

Horas más tarde, su madre llamaba a la puerta.

—¿Koushiro? — Llamó.

El chico levantó la vista del ordenador hacia ella y educadamente, asintió mientras le demostraba que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo. La mujer sonrió afablemente.

—¿Estás muy ocupado?

Koushiro miró hacia el proyecto en el que trabaja.

—No demasiado— respondió. Bajó la tapa del ordenador y se acercó hasta la puerta.

—¿Puedes acompañar entonces a Hikari hasta su casa? Se hizo demasiado tarde.

La chica estaba tras su progenitora, levantando una mano en forma recta frente a su nariz y boca, con las cejas agachadas en una clara disculpa por su parte. Seguramente se había negado a necesitar ayuda. Hikari llevaba consigo a Gatomon siempre cerca y se sentía más segura de la humanidad de ese modo.

Aún así, Koushiro asintió y casi sin saber por qué, estaba poniéndose el abrigo.

—

.

Los días pasaron con las visitas de Hikari haciéndose cada vez más notorias en casa de los Izumi. El señor y la señora Izumi le cogieron cariño enseguida. Reían con ella, escuchaban sus historias y respondía sus escasas preguntas.

—¿No va a venir hoy Hikari? — Solía preguntar su madre el día que la chica llegaba algo más tarde de lo usual.

Koushiro era el encargado de hacerle llegar la pregunta mediante su móvil. Hikari siempre respondía rápidamente y aclaraba llegar tarde por un motivo u otro. Un día, se le había roto la cadena de la bicicleta y llamó a Koushiro con la esperanza de que se la arreglara. Koushiro demostró ser un completo patán con ello.

Él mismo empezó a acostumbrarse a tenerla rondando por la casa. Vestida en delantal mientras charlaba con su madre de cualquier cosa de cocina. Hikari pasaba de tener miedo al fuego a disfrutar de la facilidad del microondas o del calor del horno. Su risa siempre estaba ahí, calentando el hogar.

Quizás, por un momento, pensó que ella estaba otorgándole a los señores Izumi algo que él nunca podría darles. Estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera querido una hija con la que compartir las mismas cosas que ahora compartía con Hikari. Él no se había detenido mucho a hacer según qué cosas porque ella tampoco se lo permitía. Pero había otros temas que eran para ellas y que, por el modo en el que se callaban cuando él entraba en la cocina a por algo de té, comprobó.

Hikari llevaba ya un mes de clases cuando le llamaron un día para que se reuniera con ellas en la cocina. Fue desde entonces que comenzó a coger unos cuantos kilos de más.

—Hijo, ven a probar esto— pidió su madre sonriéndole y moviendo una mano para incitarle a acercarse.

Hikari ya estaba preparada con la cuchara de madera y el platillo. Koushiro alargó la mano para probar. Estaba ligeramente salado, pero con buen sabor. Asintió.

Desde entonces pecó de ser su master de catas.

Daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo que cuandito que ellas encontraban que la comida estaba en su punto, le llamaban para que la probara. Koushiro se miró unas semanas después al espejo, preguntándose cómo había cogido más peso del acostumbrado.

Estaba tan concentrado buscando en internet maneras de bajar esas grasas a su edad, que cuando Hikari entró aquella tarde no la escuchó hasta que posó las manos sobre su silla.

—¿Comida sana? — cuestionó la chica.

Koushiro dio un brinco sobre su silla y casi cubrió la pantalla. Ella le miró divertida.

—Ni que estuvieras viendo cosas pervertidas, Koushiro-san— canturreó con esa sonrisa enigmática suya.

Se alejó de él para darle espacio. Koushiro se frotó la nuca. Sudaba. Sentía los cabellos contra sus dedos, de punta. Pocas veces sucedía algo así. Pocas veces era con una mujer. O con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—No… Pero creí que sería un insulto justo ahora que estáis haciendo pasteles.

—Pero las dietas sanas son importantes. ¿Por qué no probamos una sin que tu madre se entere? — susurró.

Se inclinó junto al escritorio mientras miraba la pantalla y leía. Olía a flores y canela. Probablemente esto último de estar en la cocina con el pastel. Sonreía emocionada con la idea y Koushiro se rascó la nuca mientras la dejaba investigar. Su codo rozó contra su pecho mientras movía el ratón y el roce fue realmente curioso. Porque pese a todo, fue agradable.

Se quedó observarla desde su posición hacia atrás, preguntándose si a Hikari también se le pondrían los pelos de punta con él.

Luego enrojeció y pensó que esa cursilada solo le ocurriría a él.

—

.

Tal y como habían planeado, Koushiro y Hikari empezaron a ocupar la cocina de la señora Izumi cuando esta no estaba. Muchas otras veces, la de la casa de los Yagami, pero Yuuko terminaba metiéndose y todo se volvía un caos completo de sabores extraños, cosa que ni Koushiro ni Hikari conseguían terminar de entender al seguir la receta al pie de la letra.

Hacer esa aventura tras la señora Izumi, para Hikari estaba siendo excitante. La mujer tenía paciencia, era simpática y toda una madraza. Pero tenía una regla de oro que le advirtió al empezar a enseñarla.

—Claro que puedo enseñarte, Hikari— había dicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero, has de prometerme algo.

Y ahí se había puesto tan seria que Hikari temió que fuera algo muy horrible.

—Si digo que hacemos pastel, hacemos pastel. Nada de cambiar de receta. Iremos por pasos. Desde lo más simple hasta lo más difícil. ¿De acuerdo?

Hikari había aceptado de buena gana y terminado por seguir sus pasos. Paso a paso. Aunque muchas veces tendía a echar más sal. Soja donde no iba. Mantequilla en vez de aceite cuando era al contrario. O hasta echaba tabasco de más.

Koushiro era el estómago de pruebas. Así que no la extraño encontrárselo rebuscando dietas sanas o ejercicio variable. Pese a que él creía haber engordado demasiado, Hikari, lo había visto una vez salir del baño sin camiseta y no era grasa de más lo que tenía precisamente.

Sin darse cuenta, Hikari empezó a observarlo más. La forma en que su boca se cerraba sobre la cucharilla o el platillo. Sus ojos oscuros que siempre detonaban inteligencia. Su piel suave. Sus cabellos, que de forma divertida, se le erizaban en la nuca cuando ella estaba cerca. Olía a colonia masculina y a veces, a él mismo. Era un olor agradable. Nunca olía a sudor. Era raro cuando eso sucedía. Sus manos eran grandes pese a ser bajito y sus hombros más anchos de lo que esperaría cualquier persona.

Cuando lo tenía al lado mientras cocinaba, podía escuchar su respiración y sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sopesar la idea de ser abrazada por él. O de cocinar expresamente para Koushiro. Quería verlo sentado en una mesa y comer más de lo que fuera una simple cata de su propia comida. O hasta alimentarlo ella, sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Sin darse cuenta, el roce hizo el cariño.

Estar hombro con hombro en la cocina. Que sus manos se rozaran al pasarse la sal… Descubrirse a sí misma ansiado que fuera el día siguiente y la hora de reunirse.

—Hikari-san— murmuró Izumi contra su oreja mientras despedían a su madre que iba apurada—, he pensado en algo.

Hikari se había girado para ver su rostro al mismo momento en que él se apartaba. No fue lo suficiente rápido y sus narices chocaron. Se tocó el lugar avergonzada y para su disfrute, vio que él también.

Koushiro tragó y continuó hablando, ahora más tranquilo al no estar por medio su madre.

—Decía que pensé en algo. ¿Y si en lugar de usar la cocina de mis padres, usas la de mi despacho? Cuandito que mi madre se marche para irse con sus amigas, podemos ir nosotros allí.

A Hikari se le encaprichó una idea perfecta.

—

.

Tal y como Koushiro propuso, ambos se marchaban siempre a la misma hora y al mismo lugar. La cocina del despacho de Koushiro servía tan bien como la misma de la señora Izumi. La única diferencia, es que Hikari podía cocinar lo que deseara. Sin más reglas que la de no quemar la cocina.

Mientras ella cocinaba, Koushiro solía adelantar algo de trabajo o simplemente, fingía estar tras el ordenador mientras la observaba en realidad.

Le gustaba verla con tranquilidad. La forma en que se recogía el cabello y colocaba el mandil, atado justo sobre sus nalgas, con las cintitas cayendo sobre estas. Las formas que el delantal le otorgaban y el movimiento de su cuerpo en cada gesto que efectuaba.

Tragó y miró hacia la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

Era demasiado inteligente como para fingir no saber qué sucedía. Su cuerpo entero reaccionaba a Hikari. La loca idea de estrecharla entre sus brazos era algo puramente atrayente. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero él nunca haría algo que ella no deseara. ¿Hikari había dado señales de sentir algo hacia él?

—¿Koushiro?

Dio un respingo en el sillón y levantó la cabeza. Hikari estaba inclinada hacia él con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿No te dejo concentrar?

—¿Eh? — exclamó. Levantó las manos y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Ni hablar, no es eso. No podrías molestarme nunca.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Menos mal. Te notaba muy desconcentrado. Pensé que sería por mi culpa. Pero— añadió mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador—, llevas un buen rato solo mirando el fondo de pantalla. ¿No puedes trabajar?

Koushiro se rascó la nuca.

—La verdad, no. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

—Vaya…

—¿Necesitas buscar algo?

Se echó hacia atrás para permitirle usar el ordenador. Ella asintió y por un momento, pareció dudar. Un instante después, Koushiro la tenía sentada sobre sus piernas y el corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca.

Hikari se acomodó mejor y llevó una mano al ratón para abrir el buscador. Koushiro tensó, no podía apartar la vista de sus hombros y nuca. Sentí las piernas femeninas sobre la suyas. La suavidad de sus nalgas y la comodidad justo sobre su sexo.

Y maldición, aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Especialmente, al sentir el tirón característico en sus ingles.

—

.

Hikari había reunido mucho valor para sentarse. Y ni siquiera estaba buscando algo realmente en el ordenador. Era la idea de atacar antes de ser atacada. O al menos, eso esperaba. Recordaba haber leído algo de ello por internet, pero Koushiro todavía no la había estrechado entre sus brazos ni nada parecido. Es más, ni siquiera le hablaba.

Era como si se hubiera quedado congelado por completo.

Creía que estaba inseguro o posiblemente, no sabía si debía de tocarla. Pero cuando sintió la extraña sensación contra sus nalgas, parpadeó. Movió un poco más sus caderas y lo sintió más despierto contra esa parte de su anatomía.

Hikari se fijó en el reflejo entonces de la pantalla.

Koushiro estaba colorado. Con los labios apretados y tensos. Las mejillas temblorosas y las aletas de la nariz le zumbaban con la respiración. Sus ojos clavados en su espalda, más oscuros si podía ser. Las orejas casi no se distinguían de sus cabellos.

Hikari volvió a moverse.

Aquella parte de Koushiro pareció inflamarse más. Tecleó en el ordenador sin ver realmente. Algo de pastas o pastelitos. No lo recordaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior de lado y fingió volver a acomodarse. Koushiro se tensó y esta vez, sus manos fueron directamente hasta las caderas femeninas. Hikari emitió un gritito de sorpresa al sentir sus dedos fuertes contra su carne y huesos. Por un instante, pareció que Izumi iba a frotarla sobre sí mismo. Pero tras un empuje que le sacó el aliento entre los dientes, la levantó y tras dejarla caer sobre la silla, corrió para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Hikari se quedó a cuadros, con la mirada fija en la puerta, el corazón latiéndome como un desbocado en el pecho y la necesidad entre sus piernas.

—

.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a darle afrodisiacos?

Hikari miró fijamente hacia Miyako. La chica sonreía mientras le mostraba una revista donde un artículo profundamente detallado, explicaba paso por paso cómo preparar comida excitante para una noche inolvidable.

—No es como que Koushiro no se coma todo lo que haces— opinó la muchacha subiéndose las gafas—. No es un mal partido. Así que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. ¿De verdad te gusta el senpai, pero?

Hikari sintió sus mejillas arder. Miró la revista con más fijación y cuando creía que Miyako se había hartado, susurró:

—Sí.

Miyako gritó un instante después, despertando a un pobre Ken que dormitaba en el sofá.

—

.

Koushiro llevaba una semana desde entonces durmiendo mal. Todas las dichosas noches despertaba excitado. Duro como un dichoso palo dentro de sus calzoncillos porque no hacía más que subconsciente jugarle la mala jugada de hacerle ver cómo continuaba la historia que empezó en su despacho.

Las versiones eran diferentes. En algunas, Hikari solo llevaba un delantal. En otras, él tenía su miembro fuera lo frotaba contra sus pantalones, expulsando su semilla sobre su ropa y espalda. Otras veces, la empujaba hacia delante y se hundía en ella, penetrándola como si de un perro en celo se tratara.

En todas, Hikari le consentía. Le decía que lo amaba. A él y a su miembro. Se metía hasta su piel.

Siempre que estaba cerca del orgasmo real se despertaba. Frustrado, sudado y con la peor sensación de culpabilidad en su cuerpo.

—

.

Hikari fruncía el ceño mientras lo veía comer, de espaldas a ella. Koushiro llevaba días sin hacerle caso apenas. Solo respondiendo con monosílabos. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y temblaba cuando le tocaba antes de salir corriendo a cualquier otra tarea.

La chica empezó a sopesar si no se estaría pasando con la cantidad de afrodisiacos* para darle. Pero es que no parecía lograr nada con ello.

¿Cómo diablos podía hacer que él se fijara en ella?

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos, ardientes y traicioneras como el mismo hipido que salió de su boca. Koushiro dejó los palillos y el cuenco y limpiándose la boca, se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla.

—¿H-Hikari-san? — cuestionó poniéndose en pie. La sopa se cayó contra la pernera de su pantalón al hacerlo y aunque debía de quemarle, extendió las manos hacia ella, sujetándola de los hombros—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te cortaste o quemaste?

Hikari negó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas que parecían no querer dejar de salir. Ella no era una niña llorona de más. O mejor dicho, ya no era una niña. Y eso parecía que no era notado por Koushiro.

—¿Tanto me odias? — cuestionó ahogando un hipido contra sus manos—. Lo siento… he sido muy egoísta. Forzando todo esto en contra de tu voluntad.

Koushiro negó repetidas veces con la cabeza hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos. Como había imaginado, era agradable y seguro. Apoyó la frente contra su hombro y miró los pies de ambos, algo borrosos por las lágrimas.

—No, para nada. Lo siento— se disculpó. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su espalda, abierta y empujándola contra sí—. He estado algo ido. Pensando cosas estúpidas y te he hecho sentir incómoda. No te he agradecido ni siquiera la comida. Lamento mi falta de educación.

Fue su turno de negar y mirarle.

—Yo debería de disculparme. He estado jugando con tu… contigo a escondidas.

Koushiro enarcó una ceja, clavando su oscura mirada en ella.

—Eso es demasiado mal interpretable, Hikari-san.

—Lo sé— asintió y aferró la camiseta entre sus dedos. Se soltó lentamente y dio un paso atrás para acercarse a la mesa. Aferró un trozo de carne—. No notas el ligero sabor porque lo disfrazo con otros… pero te he estado dando afrodisiacos con la comida.

Koushiro enrojeció como su camiseta. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y aun así, Hikari podía ver la rojez en sus orejas a conjunto con su cabello.

—Has estado… oh. Ahora todo tiene sentido— murmuró más para sí que para ella—. Hikari— nombró.

La chica dio un respingo.

—¿Has estado… intentando seducirme o algo?

Yagami se apretó las manos. Dudó. Finalmente asintió. No era lo que ella esperaba de una declaración. Sinceramente, tampoco se había imaginado nada especial. No esperaba flores ni un hombre que diera una serenata por ella. Pero tampoco esperó que se riera en su cara.

Koushiro retrocedió hasta que sus nalgas chocaron contra el mueble de la cocina. Se apartó la mano tan solo para limpiarse unas lágrimas de risa y mirarla. Lentamente, sus rostros cambiaron. Él, de humor a seriedad. Ella, de seriedad a vergüenza.

Deseó salir corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue echarse las manos a la espalda para desatarse el delantal. Koushiro levantó una mano.

—No. Por favor— suplicó con un deje de dolor en la voz—. Si te lo quieres quitar para estar más cómoda, perfecto. Pero no para marcharte.

—¿No debería? Te estás burlando de mis sentimientos.

—No es así— aseguró ceñudo—. Me reía de mí mismo. Si vamos a sincerarnos el uno con el otro, te diré que han funcionado perfectamente tus afrodisiacos. Llevo días sin dormir gracias a ellos. Porque todas las noches despierto de tal forma que solo una mujer podría querer de mí.

Hikari sintió que se ruborizaba. Nunca había pensado en un hombre masturbándose. Nunca pensó en él haciéndolo hasta ese momento. Y deseó verle como nunca pensó que pasaría.

—Y… maldición. Es más fácil soñarlo que decirlo. No importa lo inteligentes que sea, esto puede con uno— susurró tirándose del cabello.

Hikari se acercó preocupada.

—¿Koushiro?

El nombrado estiró una mano hacia ella, sujetándola de la muñeca y mientras ella soltaba un gritito, él la pegó contra sí mismo. Su mano diestra la aferró de la espalda, quedándose en el hueco perfecto de su curvatura. Hikari enrojeció cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, firmes y brillantes.

Hikari notó lo único que no encajaba en la ecuación de sus cuerpos.

El rubor le subió a las mejillas y por un instante temió ponerse del mismo color que el cabello del chico.

Koushiro siseó su nombre entre dientes.

—Esto es lo que causas. No voy a explicarte fisiológicamente lo que va tras ello… pero en mis sueños siempre eres tú la que estás ahí. Y es frustrante luego… no tenerte. Por favor, Hikari-san, te ruego que no juegues con mis sentimientos si luego vas a dejarme.

Hikari ahogó un hipido contra los labios masculinos. Su primer beso fue el despliegue de su necesidad. Metió los dedos entre los cabellos rojizos y se sorprendió al sentir el torpe gesto correspondido de Izumi contra su propia boca.

Al separarse, sus pechos se rozaban y Koushiro había pasado de mantener las distancias a apretarla con sus dos brazos. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos oscuros brillantes.

—No voy a dejarte— susurró aturdida—. Quiero quedarme. Quiero cocinar para ti, para mí. Para nosotros. Me gustas, Koushiro. Un montón.

Koushiro sacudió la cabeza pese a todo.

—Tienes hombres mejores y de tu edad. — Intentó convencerla. Hikari rio.

—¿Tengo que mirar a hombres de mi edad? Koushiro, por favor. El amor no sabe de edad. Si tienes miedo de mi hermano, tranquilo, yo te…

Koushiro la acalló con sus labios un segundo antes de desviar la cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello.

—No digas eso. Se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso.

Hikari alargó una mano y atrapó una fresa entre sus dedos. Koushiro se apartó para observarla.

—Mi hermano lo entenderá. Entenderá que nos hayamos enamorado. Que nos gustemos y que yo te haya echado afrodisiaco en la comida.

Koushiro la observó mordisquear la fresa. Gruñó y antes de que sus bocas se unieran bajo el placer del fruto, susurró.

—Eso último, mejor guardémoslo para los dos.

º **Fin** º

 **15 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
